A Spy's Memories
by Daydream Cloud
Summary: Everything's normal for Spy...until one day, he receives a rather nasty knock on the head by the RED's Scout...and has retrograde amnesia. Will he ever be the same again?
1. Prologue: Questions And Answers

**AN: Well, yes, I know I said I was going to drop it but I couldn't get it out of my head. To be honest, though, I really thought it was bad (it was, actually. I tried to drag the story and that was one of the dumbest mistakes I've ever made) and then I decided to give it a make-over. You know, wipe the slate clean and start over. So here you go! It's basically the same plot...just improvised. :D**

**Uh...sorry if it still sucks, though. ^.^"**

**Reviews will be appreciated! c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TF2 or its characters. Valve owns them all.**

* * *

PROLOGUE: Question And Answers

_What is zis place?_

_Zis place where people kill each ozer, fight each ozer, and die repeatedly...all over two briefcases? Somezing is not right. "Fishy", as most people would say. But I am in no position to ask such questions._

_Why? _

_Why me? _

_Why can't I remember anyzing? _

_I 'ad a perfectly normal life, a normal family, a normal job...and one day I wake up to discover zat it's four years later and zat I am a Spy, apparently._

_'Ow did I come 'ere? I'm no Spy; I don't backstab people, I don't lie, I don't sneak, and I absolutely do not _kill_. _

_Why did I come 'ere? _

_Why would I take a job like zis?_

_What 'appened in zis past few years?_

_And most of all, what 'appened to my family?_

_Will I ever see zem again? My sweet Mabelle? My dear Sylvie?_

_So many questions, so little answers._

_I can't escape._

_I can't run._

_No way out._

_No way back._


	2. Chapter 1: Memory Loss

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TF2 or its characters. Valve owns them all.**

**Reviews will be appreciated! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Memory Loss

Spy side-stepped yet another swing of the RED's Scout's bat as the Bostonian tried to knock him down. Spy smirked. The boy's moves were so predictable. The Scout was always so rash and hot-headed. Something Spy could easily take advantage of.

"Please. Do you really zhink that you can reach me, let alone hit me?" Spy taunted.

"Well, why don'tcha come and say dat ta my face, tough guy?!" The Scout leaped towards Spy, lashing out wildly with his Sandman. Spy raised his eyebrows and smirked before cloaking. The Scout looked around, annoyed.

"Ya freakin' coward! Whatcha so scared of, ya backstabbing snake?!" he yelled.

"Right behind you." The Scout froze and at the same time, something pierced the skin between his shoulder blades and he collapsed, a butterfly knife sticking out of his back.

"Ze outcome was never really in doubt," said Spy flatly, plucking his knife from the Bostonian's back. Turning around, he walked over to the desk, where the Intelligence lay, and took the briefcase, stepping over the limp body of the Scout without so much as a second glance.

Seconds later, the body vanished into thin air, separated into a million molecules whisked back to Respawn. As soon as the usual process of being brought back to the land of the living was done, the Scout sat up, rubbing his back. Just at that moment, he heard an announcement.

"_You've failed. The enemy has captured our Intelligence_," hissed the ever-so-familiar voice of the Administrator. With a cry of rage, the Scout leaped up, slamming his fist into the wall. Damn that backstabbing, lying, cheating, sneaking son of a-! The Scout scowled as he remembered the number of times the enemy Spy had taunted him, mocked him, stabbed him. Always avoiding his bat. Damn cheating coward kept dodging out of range. He would love to smash his bat straight into the freaking frog's skull. He would love to give the spook a little taste of hell. He would love to sneak up on the Frenchman and see him looking surprised for once instead of that annoying poker face he always had on!

"Friggin' ass..." muttered the Scout. Then, he thought for a moment. Maybe he could actually do all that to the backstabbing frog. He just needed to borrow something from his own team Spy...

* * *

"Say again?" The RED's Spy raised an eyebrow at the Scout's seemingly random request.

"C'mon, it's just for a little while! Can't ya just let me have that invisible watch thingy of yours for a little while?" asked the Scout.

"And why exactly would you want that?" the Spy answered.

"Uh...can'tcha just give it?" the Scout stuck his hand out. The Spy lowered his gaze to the runner's open hand before looking back at the Scout's face. Without a word, he closed the door. Except that it didn't close completely. The Scout had stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell ya! Geez, talk about bein' nosy!" The Spy paused for a moment. Then, he opened the door. He folded his arms.

"Well?"

"I'ma give your twin a bashing up, now can I borrow da watch?" the Scout said quickly. The Spy stared at the Scout, his expression unreadable.

"One. My counterpart is _not_ my twin. Two. What does my watch 'ave to do with you going on a killing spree with the enemy Spy?" The Spy stood there, his eyes boring straight into the Scout's.

"Ugh, and I thought you were the smart one 'round here. Just thought that this time I might actually get ta hit him if I have the surprise lament since he's always dodgin' my bat. Not dat I can't hit 'em, just that he really, uh, acts like he can actually dodge me, but o'course he can't, heh, I mean, I'm the fastest, ya know?" The Spy waited for the Scout to finish rambling before answering.

"By 'surprise lament', I zink you mean the _element of surprise_," the Spy said curtly. "Sneaking up on a Spy doesn't just require an invisibility watch. It's about stealth. Professionalism. _Skill_," explained the Spy, putting emphasis on the word "skill".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, so are ya gonna gimme the watch or what?" the Scout grumbled impatiently. The Spy stopped to think for a moment. It was cease-fire and the Respawn would be off. There was an unwritten rule that the two teams must never, on any account, fight during cease-fire. Of course, there had been a few fights here and there...and also a few 'accidental' deaths. It was unavoidable. They were enemies in close territory after all. The Administrator hadn't really minded that much either. It was as though she was pleased, no, _entertained_ by watching them fight. Which she probably was. The Spy wasn't sure if the Scout meant to kill his counterpart or to just get a few kicks but in any case, it would certainly be amusing to watch. Whether the Scout failed or succeeded, it wouldn't really matter; it would still be interesting. The Spy slowly unfolded his arms.

"_Oui_," he said, taking off his watch. Just as the Scout was about to grab it, he stretched his gloved hand back, the watch dangling.

"But if you damage it..." the masked man said threateningly. The Scout nodded meekly. He might be too big for his boots, but a Spy was still a Spy, a man who could backstab you anytime, and definitely not someone to mess with, something that even the Scout knew. Even if the Spy was on the same team. The Spy smiled eerily at the Scout before silently handing over the watch.

* * *

BLU's Spy was out on his team's side of the bridge, smoking, as usual. The atmosphere was silent, and, to some, a little creepy. The air was still. None of the few trees just outside the battlefield moved. Not even a sound came from the waters in the sewer. It was as though time was standing still. Spy looked up at the starry sky.

_"Papa?"_

Spy looked away, scowling. Damn those stars. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget everything. After all this time, it still stuck to his mind like a leech.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Spy whipped his head around, his eyes narrowing to slits as his hand reached for his knife. What was the enemy Scout doing out here?

"Come on, hiding won't save you," he called out, flipping his butterfly knife open. Did the Bostonian really think that he couldn't hear him running? Surely he wasn't that stupid enough to sneak up on a-

_Scuff._

Spy turned around just in time to drive his knife into the Scout's stomach, while at the same time the runner in red swung his bat at the masked man. Spy didn't see it coming.

"Oof!" The bat made a satisfying _crack_ as it smashed into the side of Spy's head. Dazed and thrown off balance, Spy fell sideways to the ground. The RED's Scout grinned, ignoring whatever pain he felt as he pulled out the knife in his stomach. Finally, _finally_, he had hit that stupid sneaking coward!

"Ha! Got anythin' smart ta say now?" Smirking, the Scout walked over to Spy, who was trying to get up. His head was still spinning from the knock. The Scout walked around Spy, stopping right in front of the man.

"Let's see how ya like this, chucklenuts!" The Scout raised his bat and swung it hard down onto the other's head, causing Spy to drop to the ground again. The Frenchman gave a groan before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Papa..."_

_"Oui, ma chère?"_

_"Bonne...nuit." The man smiled as the little girl slowly drifted off to sleep. He walked quietly to her bed, bent down, and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Bonne nuit, ma chérie." He paused to look at the girl's sleeping form, listening to the rythym of her steady breathing._

_"Je t'aime, ma dounce Mabelle."_

* * *

Spy was awakened by a particularly loud and annoying siren with a splitting headache. Groaning, he pressed his hand to his forehead as he sat up. Ugh, one of his most hated ways to start the morning was to wake up with a headache. Spy squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. Gradually, it did, slowly. Opening his eyes, he sighed. Then, he froze. Wait a minute.

Where the heck was he?

As though to answer his question, the doors to the room he was in swung open ad in walked a man with a lab coat, with a strange pack on his back, and an even stranger tool in his hands...? Spy frowned, confused and bewildered. The man looked at him, taking off his pack and setting his things on a table.

"Ah, so you are avake, _Herr_ Spy." Spy looked around the room. Nope, nobody else but him. So who was the man talking to? He certainly wasn't a...Spy. He looked questioningly at the man, who looked decidedly German.

"_Excusez-moi, mais où suis-je?_" asked Spy. Medic, who was hanging up his coat, revealing a white shirt underneath, gave him a blank stare before replying.

"English, _bitte_, Spy," he sighed, pulling off his gloves. "_Since when has Spy ever accidentally slipped back into his mother-tongue?_"_  
_

"Where am I?" Spy repeated himself, his French accent more pronounced than it had ever been. Medic gave him such an incredulous look, Spy wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

"You are at zhe infirmary, of course, vhere else vould you be?" Medic raised an eyebrow.

"I just...I just zought zat I would be at 'ome...not zee 'ospital..." muttered Spy. Medic looked at him sharply. "_Did he just say that he thinks he's in the hospital?_"

"Tell me, _Herr_ Spy," said Medic, walking over to Spy's bed, "vhat do you remember of yesterday?" Spy raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...well, actually, zat's funny, all I can remember is tucking in my daughter for zee night. But I'm sure it was just a normal day. Why do you ask?" Spy replied. Medic sighed, putting his hand against his head. Could Spy possibly have gotten what he thought he had?

"Spy, can you tell me vhat year it is?" Spy looked at the doctor, still confused about the whole "Spy" thing but he obliged.

"It is 1964, of course," Spy fidgeted uncomfortably. What was going on?

"_Nein_, Spy, it is not. It is..." Medic hesitated.

"It is zhe year 1968." Spy froze. Then, he relaxed, smiling.

"You're joking, right?" he said, chuckling. Medic shook his head.

"_Nein_, I am not joking." The smile on Spy's face disappeared. He looked around, his keen eyes taking in the whole place before stopping at Medic. He took a deep breath. Then he leaped out of the bed.

"Are you saying zat I've been unconscious for _four years_?!" he yelled. Medic took a step back before he scowled with impatience.

"_NEIN_, you _dummkopf_! Calm down and let me explain!" Medic tried to grab hold of Spy but the Frenchman dodged out of the way.

"'Ow zee 'ell can I calm down when you just told me zat I've been in a coma for FOUR YEARS?! Four fu-" He stopped when a sharp pain suddenly speared through his skull and he dropped to his knees, clutching his head and groaning. Medic sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't stress too much on zhings. Zhe RED's Scout really gave you a good knock on zhe head last night. You should be glad zhat I vas nearby."

"Zee...zee RED's Scout?" mumbled Spy.

"First, let me make zhis clear: you vere _not_ in a coma. You just got retrograde amnesia. And apparently, you forgot everyzhing zhat has happened in zhe last four years," Medic said, glancing at Spy, who had apparently recovered from the headache and was sitting on the bed.

"Last four years?" murmured Spy. So if he had retrograde amnesia and had forgotten everything from the last four years...

"_Ma famille_!" Spy suddenly cried out. Medic looked at him, wary of another panic attack.

"My family!" Spy repeated, "What of zem?" Medic looked at him blankly for a moment. Then, he sighed.

"Spy. You vork as a Spy for BLU, Builders League United, against RED, Reliable Excavation Demolition. Your name, age, and history is unknown. You alvays kept to yourself." Medic paused, crossing his arms.

"Sorry. I don't know," Medic said shortly, not sounding at all sorry. After a moment of silence, Medic uncrossed his arms and stopped for a moment.

"Follow me. I have somezhing to show you," he said to Spy. He stopped again when he realised that the spook wasn't following him. He turned around to see the man staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Vhat?" Medic asked, irritated.

"I don't know 'o you are. 'Ow do I know if what you just told me is true?" Spy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Medic. Medic groaned, running his hand over his face.

"You can just call me Medic," he replied.

"Medic?" Spy raised an eyebrow.

"_Ja_. Now follow me," Medic turned to go but Spy still didn't move. Medic tilted his head back slightly, glaring at Spy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you vant to get your memories back or not?" Medic said in an icy tone. Spy tensed for a moment, before sighing and following the doctor. There was no harm in following Medic...was there?

* * *

**AN: Sorry to any French readers here if I got the language wrong...I used Google Translate. Also, TF2 is actually based on 1968, not 1969. **

**It made more sense to me if his daughter's first language was French, not English. Still, I'll try to keep French sentences to a minimum. :D**

_"Bonne...nuit."_ - "Good...night."

_"Je t'aime, ma dounce Mabelle."_ - "I love you, my sweet Mabelle."

_"__Excusez-moi, mais où_ suis-je?" - "Excuse me, where am I?"

_"__Ma_ famille!" - "My family!"


	3. Chapter 2: Failed Attempts

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TF2 or its characters. Valve owns them all.**

**Reviews will be appreciated! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Failed Attempts

Medic stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor and Spy almost bumped into him, he'd been following the doctor so closely. Spy looked around nervously, his earlier tough demeanour now gone. The place seemed so new and scary to him. Medic had glanced surreptitiously at him a few times and he almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He'd never seen Spy look so..._nervous_. The man had always had an air of confidence about him and usually made his presence sinister to everyone around him. Now, he looked like a frightened mouse, ready to dart away and hide any second.

Which was precisely what he did when Scout came running out of nowhere a few seconds later.

"Yo, what's up, whatcha doin', Doc?" called Scout as he stopped in front of them, his trusty bat in hand. Spy let out a squeak, jumped, and tried to hide behind Medic at the same time. Scout blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"...Dat Spy?" he asked. Medic looked at him, wondering if he should tell Scout about how Spy had gotten amnesia. Before he could decide, Scout had dashed around Medic and to Spy, grinning.

"Hey, Spy, whatcha hidin' for?" Spy backed away from Scout in a hurry, his eyes wide, filled with panic. It was if he thought that Scout was going to hit him in the face with his Sandman.

"I...just..._allez-vous en_! _Qui que vous soyez_!" Spy blurted out, fingering his tie nervously. Scout, his grin vanishing, looked at Medic with his "WTF?" face.

"Uh, Doc, think ya better go check his brain 'cause I think he's got a few loose screws in there. Seriously! What the hell is your _problem_?" Scout exclaimed, turning back to Spy. Spy didn't say anything, refusing to look at anywhere but his shoes, which suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than anything else at that moment. Medic sighed, pressing two fingers to his forehead.

"Scout, vould you mind leaving us alone for a vhile?" Medic asked. Scout was about to nod, before a thought occurred to him. He looked suspiciously at Spy.

"How do I know if ya ain't actually da enemy Spy?" He shoved his face close to Spy's, causing the amnesiac to flatten himself against the wall, as if he could he sink into it and disappear. Scout then looked at Medic with narrowed eyes.

"And how do I know if ya ain't actually hobnobbin' along with him?" Scout demanded. His hand reached slowly for the zipped slingbag on his back. Medic, in one swift motion, stretched out his hand and gripped Scout's slowly moving hand.

"I _said_, leave us alone for a vhile. I can explain later," Medic said through clenched teeth. How dare Scout had accused him of fraternising with the enemy Spy! Scout opened his mouth to say something but Medic suddenly gave a grin.

"Unless, of course, you vould like to assist me in my experiments?" he suggested in an innocent voice. Scout wrenched his hand out of Medic's and took a step back. He knew that grin. It was the grin Medic wore on his face when he was in the middle of one of his gruesome 'experiments'.

"Uh, no! Geez, don' need ta getcha pancakes in a bunch!" Scout scowled, dashing off reluctantly. There was an awkward pause as Medic turned back to Spy, who looked up slowly at the former.

"Vhy did you panic for?! He is a BLU!" snapped Medic, as if it couldn't be more obvious. He had hoped that the Frenchman would have at least just stayed silent but what was done was done and Scout was probably telling the others of Spy's strange behaviour, no doubt about it. Spy blinked and tilted his head slightly at Medic like a confused puppy.

"'E...'e was?" Spy then recalled what Medic had said earlier. "_You vork as a Spy for BLU, Builders League United, against RED, Reliable Excavation Demolition._"

"Oh..." muttered Spy. "_Désolé_..." Medic gave another sigh before remembering why they were even there in the first place.

"Anyvay," he said, gesturing to the door in front of them, "zhis is your room." Spy looked curiously at it. It was nothing special, just the same plain blue door as all the other doors in the corridor, except for one thing. It had the Spy's logo on it, a mask.

"I zhought it might help you remember if you take a look in it," explained Medic. Spy nodded, and put a gloved hand on the doorknob, turning it. It stopped half-way.

"Eet's locked," he realised. Medic rolled his eyes frustratedly.

"_Dummkopf_! Of course it's locked! You are a Spy, vhy vouldn't you lock your own room?!" Medic took in a deep breath. His patience was running thin. Spy jumped, startled at the outburst.

"Ah, s-sorry, right, of course," mumbled Spy, digging around in his suit pocket for anything that felt like a key. His fingers brushed against something small and hard and he pulled it out, revealing a key. Actually, it was a skeleton key, which Spy recognised, but he kept quiet about it, not wanting to make the German doctor any more angrier. He could find the proper key later. Turning back to the door, he unlocked it and went in. Medic stayed put outside of the room. He respected Spy's privacy and wasn't about to go nosing about in his room. Spy was puzzled when he realised that Medic wasn't following him but he decided not to question it and shut the door behind him.

It was a nice enough room, nothing special about it. It was neat, clean, immaculate, but there was something missing, something Spy couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked around the room. Then he realised what was missing. The room looked...empty. Bare. There was nothing in the room, except for a bed, a chest, a full-length mirror, and basically all the essentials. No personal items. As Spy reached up to scratch his head in confusion, he realised that he was wearing something. He rushed to the mirror and caught a glimpse of his present self.

He was dressed in a blue, Italian pinstriped suit, complete with a blue tie. He had on Italian dress shoes, made with the finest leather. His hands donned black leather gloves and most of his facial identity was protected by a blue balaclava. All of it looked expensive. "_So Medic wasn't lying_," thought Spy, "_I really am a Spy._" Or at least, he looked like one, for the most part.

"But if so, why would I choose to get a job like zis?" Spy said aloud. His financial status was fine so why would he suddenly get a job as a Spy? What did a Spy do? There were so many questions buzzing around in his head. He frowned, exiting the room. Medic, who had been waiting outside, looked at him expectantly.

"Vell?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My room didn't give me anyzing but more questions," Spy sighed. Medic thought about this.

"Vhat questions? Perhaps I can answer zhem," Medic replied. Spy squinted at him, his suspicion aroused but nevertheless, he started asking.

"What does a Spy do?" he asked. Medic gave a small chuckle.

"Vhat does a Spy do?" he echoed Spy's question. "Vell, zhat's an easy one. Spies deceive, zhey go about masquerading as ozher people, zhey guard secrets, find out every single zhing about everyone, alvays keep straight faces, und zhey backstab ozhers...literally." Spy's eyes widened.

"Okay, I can't really see myself doing any of zose zings...you're lying, aren't you?" Spy said feebly, dreading the answer.

"You don't believe me? Vell, zhen vhat about zhis?" Medic pulled out a closed butterfly knife from the pocket of his trousers. He handed it to Spy, who took it, unsure of what to think.

"Open it," prompted Medic. Spy looked at him sheepishly.

"I...don't know 'ow?" he answered meekly. Medic rolled his eyes.

"Just try," he said. Spy hesitated, but he shrugged and did as the doctor said. To his surprise, he found that his fingers flipped it open with ease, expertly manoeuvring the knife around his hand.

"I...did not know zat I could-UGH!" Spy let out a startled yell and dropped the knife, causing it to clatter to the ground. Medic jumped backwards simultaneously with Spy before regaining his composure and glaring at Spy.

"_DUMMKOPF_, vhat zhe hell vas zhat for?!" he snapped. Spy, still looking shocked, pointed a shaking finger at the innocent, blood-covered blade lying on the floor.

"B-blood...z-zere's blood on eet!" Spy stammered. Medic stood there, wondering if he should laugh or yell at him. Before he could decide, however, Spy continued.

"'O's blood is on eet?!" demanded Spy. Medic sighed, wondering how much of this he could stand.

"You should know. You stabbed zhe RED's Scout last night." At least, Medic was pretty sure that Spy had. He'd seen the Scout stumble away upon hearing Medic approaching. That was when he saw the knife on the ground, along with Spy.

"But...I never...what..." Spy found it hard to believe. _He_ had stabbed another person? That couldn't be right. Medic held up a hand before Spy could go on any more.

"_Nein_," Medic said firmly, "zhis conversation is over. You vill meet zhe rest of zhe team later, during dinner. Feel free to explore zhe base, just don't get yourself killed. Remember, zhe Respawn is off during cease-fire." With that, he turned and stalked off, towards the infirmary. It occurred to him that Spy might not know what Respawn was but really, he couldn't handle explaining another thing to the damn amnesiac. "Verdammt_ that stupid wretched Scout_," he thought, referring to the enemy Scout, as he entered the infirmary. As he sank down into his comfortable, leathery office chair, he thought about all the things that would have to be explained to Spy.

Medic shook his head and groaned. He really needed a break from amnesiacs.

* * *

The RED's Spy watched as the Scout ran into their 'kitchen' and headed straight for the fridge. The Spy knew that the next thing the Scout was going to do was to down a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch: Cherry Fusion and run outside to work off the sugar rush. Sure enough, that was exactly what happened. Well, almost. Before the Scout could drink his Bonk!, the Spy swiftly strode over and swiped it right out of the Scout's hands.

"The hell is wrong with you? Give it!" The Scout lunged for his drink but the Spy held it high up, out of the bunny's reach. The Spy smirked.

"But don't you think zat you're forgetting something?" he said in a smooth tone.

"Whaddya mean?" the Scout grunted, while at the same time pulling off his trademark double-jump manoeuvre to get his can of Bonk! back. The Spy, of course, dodged, dancing away with the can in his gloved hands.

"You 'ave something of mine that I wish to have back, _petit lapin_," he reminded the Scout, dodging again as the latter leaped towards the Spy.

"Look, I got no idea what da hell you're-oh wait a minute do ya mean your watch here catch NOW GIMME BACK MY BONK!" yelled the Scout, almost immediately after tossing the invisibility watch to the Spy. The Spy, unflustered, neatly caught the watch. However, he still held the can of Bonk!.

"What da Hell is wrong with you?!" snapped the Scout.

"I think some appreciation would be nice," said the Spy mildly, slipping his invisibility watch into his pocket.

"Look, it ain't my fault you had to butt into my business last night, 'kay? I could've totally handled the Medic!" The Scout rolled his eyes, making a grab for his Bonk!.

"I'm waiting," the Spy merely replied, dodging out of the Scout's reach.

"FINE, THANKS FOR RUINING THE FUN NOW GIVE! ME! MY! BONK!" The Scout jumped up, his hand reaching for his energy drink and this time, the Spy allowed him to snatch it from his gloved hands, rolling his eyes as the Bostonian ran out of the kitchen, ripping off the tab and glugging it down as he went. Although he'd forgotten to ask it back the previous night, he wasn't at all troubled as there was still the Cloak and Dagger available (which was what he usually used, anyway), along with all the other useful watches he had. Still, the invisibility watch was his and no one else's. The Spy lit a cigarette and fiddled with it between his fingers. His mind wandered off as he thought about his blue counterpart.

He hadn't seen the enemy Spy at all, in or out of the base that day. Could the Scout have possibly killed him? Yes, BLU's Medic had somehow gotten onto the scene and the Scout had made a run for it, with a little help from yours truly, but there had been so much blood. Surely no one could have survived a head wound like that? It seemed like the BLU team was one man down, until a new recruit arrived. Well, wasn't that excellent? It would be a little easier to break into their base, then. The Spy smirked, putting out his cigarette on the kitchen counter before tossing it to the wastepaper basket at the other side of the so-called 'kitchen'. The fag fell right into it. The Spy walked out of the kitchen, whistling softly to himself.

* * *

BLU's Spy sat on the edge of his bed, questions dancing around his head, repeating themselves over and over. He had thought about exploring the base but he'd decided against it for he was afraid of bumping into anyone from the BLU team. How was he supposed to react, then? Why was he even here? How could this happen to him? Retrograde amnesia? Really? Why him? Spy buried his head into his hands. He was frustrated out of his mind. Hopefully, meeting the team would give him some recollection of something, _anything_, from the last four years. Maybe there was even a clue in the room! Spy jerked up right, snapping his fingers. That was it! Maybe there was something he knew, something that he was familiar with in the very room he was in!

"Why didn't I zink of it earlier?" Spy said aloud, leaping to his feet and walking over to the chest by the bed. Taking out the skeleton key, which he had decided would be easier to use rather than look for separate keys, he unlocked the first drawer. He froze, stunned by what he saw. In the drawer, there was a strange collection of knives, watches...and guns. He slammed the drawer shut and took a few hurried steps backwards as though the drawer was about to come alive and eat him. He stepped forward and quickly locked the drawer, deciding that it had just been his imagination and he was not a serial killer. Unlocking the second drawer, he just saw a few weird-looking electronic devices.

"What zee 'ell is zis?" he muttered, picking one up and examining it. He did not dare to flick the two switches on it, for fear of it exploding or doing something equally destructive. Returning it to the drawer, he shut the drawer and locked it. When he opened the third drawer, there was a sheaf of papers in it. Picking up the top one, he noticed that it was the profile of some guy called Heavy Weapons Guy. Before he could read it, however, a knock sounded at his door.

"Oh, um, coming!" he answered, hurriedly returning the paper to the drawer and shutting it, before locking it. Standing up, he went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it quickly to find himself facing Medic. Medic seemed startled at the sudden appearance but he managed to maintain his composure this time.

"It's time for dinner," he said curtly, "And also time for you to meet everyone." Spy gulped, fingering his tie nervously. It was an old habit of his, to fiddle with his tie whenever he felt nervous, shy, or awkward. After a short moment of awkward silence, Medic spoke again.

"Come on. Let's go and get zhis over with," he muttered, turning and walking towards the kitchen. Spy followed a little reluctantly, closing his room door behind him and locking it. As he walked behind Medic, his mind was filled with questions once more, wondering what the team would be like, completely forgetting about the last drawer, the fourth drawer in the chest that Spy never got to opening.

It was time to meet the team.

* * *

___"Allez-vous en_! _Qui que vous soyez!"_ - "Go away! Whoever you are!"

_"Désolé..."_ - "Sorry..."

_"Petit lapin."_ - "Dear bunny."


	4. Chapter 3: Intense Interrogation

**AN: Okay, okay, I meant to post this new version AFTER I completed the whole thing. Unfortunately, my brain just keeps nagging at me to post it. So I did. As a result, Chapter 4 won't be posted as quickly as this first four chapters (including the Prologue). Don't worry, I will be working on it. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TF2 or its characters. Valve owns them all.**

**Also, reviews will be appreciated! :3**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Intense Interrogation

Spy hovered outside the kitchen as Medic went in first. The loud chatter he'd heard from inside quieted down. Then there were a few exclamations. Unable to wait any longer, Spy walked right in. Bad decision. He immediately froze when eight pairs of eyes locked onto him. The silence in the room was so thick, you could hear a pin drop.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, looking down at the floor shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So Spy, ya really got amnesia, huh, no wonder you're such a wimp now," said Scout, before continuing to shovel forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth. Spy still refused to look up. What he really wanted to do was to run out of there, not talk to these people who were supposed to be his team-mates!

"MAGGOT, THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE AN EXCUSE TO BE OFF THE BATTLEFIELD! AND EVEN IF YOU REALLY HAVE AN AMNESIA, YOU WILL STILL BE FIGHTING TOMORROW! **I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!** DO YOU UDERSTAND?!" A thunderous yell came out of nowhere, making Spy yelp and jump backwards, slamming against the wall. He whimpered, his hands shaking in his pockets. He looked up and saw that a stocky man in a blue uniform staring right at him. Or at least, the man was facing him. Spy couldn't be sure. The man was wearing a helmet that was way too big for him and it covered his eyes. Spy stared at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, the man stood up straight, pushing his chair back with force.

"MAGGOT, I DID NOT HEAR AN ANSWER! AND WHEN I ASK A QUESTION, I EXPECT AN ANSWER! ANSWER ME, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SPY!" yelled Soldier. Spy shook with fear and his eyes returned to the ground.

"_Oui_...yes...I-I understand..." he murmured. Soldier let out a growl and Spy trembled like a leaf in the storm.

"I DON'T HEAR YOU, FRENCHIE!" he roared before Medic cut in.

"ENOUGH! Leave him be!" snapped Medic, irritated. Soldier turned to him, lifting up his helmet to glare at the doctor. Medic stared back, intimidated, but refusing to show it. He knew what Soldier was capable of and the latter was completely unpredictable. Soldier grumbled, letting go of his helmet before dropping back into his seat like a stone. Medic sighed, turning back to Spy. The spook was still staring at the ground. Medic's expression softened as the unfamiliar feeling of pity wormed its way through him.

Spy, who did not dare to look up, jerked when someone touched him on his arm. He slowly looked up and saw Medic beside him. The German said nothing but he sent a meaningful glance at the empty chair in the middle of the table. Spy sighed, his hands gripping the insides of his pockets, and walked timidly over to the table, quietly slipping into his seat. Medic settled into his own without a word. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Engineer decided to speak up.

"Well, then, um," said Engineer, feeling a little uneasy, "I'm Engineer. Nice ta see that you're fine, Spah."

"Yeah, we thought dat you were like, dead or somethin', I mean like, geez, you were knocked out for a whole day, seriously, and 'cause of that, the REDs kicked our asses, man, really, but we'll show 'em who's the boss around here tomo-" Scout would probably have said more but Demoman had clamped his mouth firmly around the younger one's mouth. Scout glared at Demoman and the latter chuckled.

"Aye, let the others have a word in, lad. T'ain't good to keep babbling like a brook!" Demoman laughed, uncovering Scout's mouth.

"Yeah, whatever, ya drunk Cyclops," shot back Scout, giving the Scotsman a shove. Trying to ignore them, Spy looked at Engineer, a calm-looking man with a hardhat on his head and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He wore overalls over his uniform and Spy noticed a picture of a wrench on his sleeve. Realising that he had been silent for a few minutes, Spy averted his gaze and coughed.

"Oh, um...zanks...I guess..." he muttered shyly. Engineer looked at him curiously out of sky blue eyes but he decided not to say anything. Suddenly, a gas mask popped out from the other side of the Engineer.

"Hurro!" Spy shrank back, startled, accidentally bumping into the person on his left.

"Oi, watch it!" Spy turned quickly, taking his hands out of his pockets. There sat a lean man, with a slouch hat on his head, glaring at Spy behind yellow-tinted aviators. One of his hands had a fingerless glove on.

"S-s-sorry..." stammered Spy, trembling slightly.

"Relax, Stretch, it was just a little bump," Engineer said, raising a brow. Sniper merely gave a grunt of annoyance before returning to his food. The gas mask mumbled something apologetically. Spy still didn't understand what he was saying but he could that he (it?) was apologising.

"I-it's okay..." Spy replied, stuttering slightly. Then, he felt his bowl being snatched from his hands.

"Hey, ya don't mind, don'tcha? You weren't even touchin' it!" Scout grinned, disappearing beside Sniper with Spy's bowl. Before Spy could say anything, a particularly...large man on the other side of the table objected.

"Leetle Scout give back food to Tiny Spy!" he roared, a majestic frown appearing on his face. Medic, who was sitting beside him, didn't say anything, but his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me, fatty?" Scout snapped back, standing up and pushing his chair back so hard that it fell over.

"WOULD ALL OF YA SHUT YER BLOODY TRAPS!" Sniper burst out, snarling. Everyone stilled for a moment, staring at Sniper. They all knew the marksman to be someone who was...well, not patient, exactly, but he could usually tolerate their nonsense. Sniper ignored their stares but he was a bit surprised at something.

For once, Spy had not made a snide remark about his outburst...or anything else, for the matter.

* * *

Spy, having made his way to the battlements, sank to the floor, hugging his knees as he stared at the base across the bridge. Dinner hadn't been a failure...but it hadn't been a success either. Most of the time, he felt something that he'd never felt before.

Invisibility.

Most of the time he'd been ignored, and if he even got to finish his sentences, it was only when he was conversing with Engineer or Pyro. Even so, they seemed uncomfortable around him, even if Pyro was a little more friendly. Spy hugged his knees tighter. Who was this new person he had become? Was he always ignored? Or had he done something wrong? Spy looked up at the stars, picking out the constellations. He smiled as he remembered his daughter asking him about the stars.

* * *

_"Papa? ...Ceux...brillant..." The little girl mumbled, pointing her tiny finger up to the night sky._

_"Oui? Ceux-là?" Her father got down one knee beside her. The little girl nodded, smiling._

_"Étoiles. Ils sont des étoiles," the man said. He explained to the little girl, as simply as he could in French, what stars were and the girl nodded as he talked. For some time, they talked about stars, a simple conversation between father and daughter. Upon realising that it was way past the little girl's bedtime, the man gave his daughter a hug, before carrying her to her room. On the way to the little girl's bedroom, he heard her mutter something._

_"Étoiles...assez..." Her father didn't say anything, but he smiled._

* * *

Spy rudely disturbed from his memory when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the battlements. Cautious, he turned his head to see Sniper sitting there...with Scout? They seemed to be just sitting there.

"Uh...Sniper?" Scout's voice suddenly seemed loud in the silent night.

"What?"

"Uhh...about just now...I mean, I'm sorry if I made ya mad..." Spy's eyebrows shot up. Scout was _apologising_? That was a first. Spy had seen enough of Scout to know that he wasn't the type to apologise to anyone.

"Nah, t'wasn't you."

"Then why were ya acting so...weird? I mean, you usually just ignore everyone..."

"Was just a bad mood. Look, can we not talk 'bout it?" Just then, Spy shifted slightly, accidentally causing the floorboard underneath him to creak. Spy froze. "_Oh, merde, merde, merde._" He hadn't meant to intrude their privacy but he could tell that this conversation was something that he wasn't supposed to have heard. There was silence. Then he heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Spy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something to hit him, be it a word, insult, or a kick.

"_Herr_ Spy?" Spy opened his eyes in surprise and looked up. Instead of Sniper glaring at him, there was Medic staring down at him. Spy got up, smiling sheepishly.

"I vas looking for you. I vas..._concerned_ that you might haff gotten into some trouble again," continued Medic, clearing his throat.

"Since when do ya ever care for anyone, Doc?" piped up Scout as he ran over to them.

"Vhen vill you learn to stop butting into ozhers' conversations?" Medic glared at Scout, who grinned back.

"Maybe when certain people stop eavesdropping on others' conversations," Sniper said, standing a little behind Scout, while giving a pointed glare at Spy. Spy looked away, afraid. If Medic noticed the silent exchange between them, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...fine, zhen. _Gute nacht_." Without another word, he turned and went back inside the base. Scout shrugged and ran after Medic.

"See ya tomorrow, Snipes!" he called, disappearing into the base. Sniper grunted in reply, but as soon as he was gone, he turned back to Spy. The Frenchman gasped and jerked forward as Sniper grabbed his tie with a snarl and pulling him close so they were facing each other.

"Listen, Spook, memory or no memory, just remember _this_: don't try ta mess around with me, got it?" he growled menacingly. Spy gulped and gave a small nod. The Australian did look menacing, especially since they were in the shadows. Seeming satisfied with Spy's response, Sniper let go of the spook's tie, giving him an unnecessary hard push, causing Spy to stumble backwards and fall onto the floor. Sniper paid no mind to Spy's groans and turned, walking calmly to the other side of the battlements. Spy pushed himself backwards until he was leaning against the wall. Sighing, he pressed his fingers against his forehead as a mild headache began to stir in his head.

"Nozhing broken?" Spy looked up at Medic for the second time, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking down at him.

"I..._non_...I'm fine." Standing up a little too quickly, Spy placed a hand on the wall to balance himself as the floor beneath him seemed to sway for a moment. Medic raised an eyebrow skeptically, but Spy just tucked his hands into his pockets and walked past him, his eyes on the ground.

"Spy," said Medic quietly. The spook stopped upon hearing his name...his nickname...called.

"You vill be better off if you stay avay from _Herr_ Sniper. He hates all Spies, both RED and BLU." Spy didn't say anything but he nodded.

"_Oui_, _Docteur_."

* * *

"TODAY, I EXPECT OPTIMUM PERFORMANCE FROM YOU ALL, MAGGOTS!" The RED's Spy sighed, puffing on another of his expensive, French cigarettes. At least the Soldier wasn't as loud as usual. Good thing they won yesterday. The Spy smirked as the siren was sounded.

_BWAAAAAAAAAAA!_

The Spy cloaked, slipping out of the Resupply/Respawn room. Somehow, using his professional spy skills, he managed to make it to BLU's base without getting caught in the crossfire. Hiding in a dark corner, he uncloaked and disguised as BLU's Pyro. He took out his Diamondback just to make it look like he was holding a flamethrower and went to the Intelligence room without any trouble.

Behind his mask, the Spy rolled his eyes at how easy it had been for him to break in. Such incompetent fools, the BLUs were. However, all thought vanished from his mind when he rounded the corner and saw someone familiar standing in front of the desk where the Intelligence lay.

His counterpart.

BLU's Spy.

"Hudda huh!" Spy jumped, turning around to see Pyro behind him.

"Oh! ...You startled me," muttered Spy, looking away. Pyro (or the RED's Spy) tilted his head. He raised his eyebrow. What?

"I...guess I should be somewhere upstairs..." Spy's voice trailed off as he walked towards the passage that led out of the Intelligence room. Suddenly, a rubber gloved hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"What-" Spy didn't manage to complete his sentence as he was jerked backwards. A hand punched him in the stomach and he doubled over before another fist connected to his jaw with a _crack_. He would have fallen to the floor but the RED's Spy grabbed him again, slamming him against the wall, twisting his counterpart's right arm behind his back and pressing his knife against Spy's neck.

"_Bonjour_," said the RED's Spy eerily, his disguise already lost.

"Let go of me!" Spy half-snapped and half-yelped as the RED's Spy shoved his arm further up his back. The RED's Spy smiled sadistically at the sound of his counterpart's pained cries. However, he had something to say. Or rather, to _ask_. More like interrogating.

"So...what trick are you playing now, hmm?" the RED's Spy asked, gently pushing his knife against Spy's neck.

"_Mon Dieu_, wait, don't kill me! I'm not playing any tricks! I was just standing 'ere until you came!" came Spy's panicked reply.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" sneered the RED's Spy.

"_Oui_! Why would I lie to you?!" The RED's Spy narrowed his eyes. Something was off here. Why was his counterpart acting so strangely?

"Maybe because of the fact that you are a Spy?" Spy attempted to twist his head sideways to catch a glimpse of his interrogator but stopped when he felt the cold metal against his neck press deeper, beginning to cut into the soft material of his balaclava.

"Tell me, why did you allow me to sneak up on you so easily?" the RED's Spy tried again, looking around to make sure that no booby traps were going off.

"I didn't-'o zee 'ell are you, anyway?!" blurted out Spy, his bruised jaw aching from the punch he'd received earlier. The RED's Spy stilled. Then, he removed his knife from its spot beside his counterpart's neck and quickly twisted Spy around, using his elbow to make sure he was pinned to the wall. "_Hmm...he's still the same. Perhaps his strangeness has something to do with the Scout's assault on him_," thought the Spy.

"You...you're a Spy too?" muttered Spy, paling slightly.

"What an excellent observation," said the RED's Spy sarcastically, "You survived the Scout's little attack two nights ago, it seems." Spy froze and looked at the RED's Spy.

"Two nights ago, I was at 'ome, wiz my daughter, and zen I wake up in zee morning to find myself in zis crazy place along with amnesia!" snapped Spy, unknowingly giving his RED counterpart the information he wanted. The RED's Spy fell silent. Then, he smirked.

"_À plus tard, amnésique._" Swinging up his other arm, he stabbed his counterpart in the chest, quickly ducking as a spray of blood came out, before spinning him around and stabbing him in the back. Although he tried to avoid the spray of blood, a few drops of blood still got onto his suit. The RED's Spy glanced at them in disgust.

"You got blood on my suit," he said, turning away from the corpse and walking towards the Intelligence. A few moments later, the corpse vanished.

"_The enemy has taken our Intelligence!_"

* * *

_"...Ceux...brillant..."_ - "...Those...shiny..."

_"Oui? Ceux-là?"_ - "Yes? Those?"

_"Étoiles. Ils sont des étoiles."_ - "Stars. They are the stars."

_"Étoiles...assez..."_ - "Stars...pretty..."

_"Gute nacht."_ - "Good night."

_"À plus tard, amnésique."_ - "See you later, amnesiac."


End file.
